Terran Empire (DMU)
T he Terran Empire, is the Human militaristic governmental authority that controlled Earth and surrounding space through the use of the powerful Imperial Starfleet in the dark mirror universe. They were one of the dominant powers in the Alpha Quadrant and Beta Quadrant in the 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th and 28th centuries. The Terrans were allies with the Bajorans and their Empire, the Bajoran Empire. History Origins and early history The Terran Empire had existed for centuries as of 2155, and in 1969, the Empire landed the Predator Eagle on Luna and Neil Armstrong planted the Terran Imperial flag on Luna. In this universe, there is no "God," there is in fact a "Goddess." In ancient times, the Roman Empire managed to spread across most part of the world such as all over Europe, northern Africa, and eastern Asia. Then Mark Antony, the Roman general assassinate Julius Caesar and become Emperor, and married Cleopatra the Queen of Egypt. Unlike in our universe, Jesus Christ was never born. Then centuries later, the British Empire had sailed across the Atlantic Ocean and occupied both the continents of North America and South America. Between the mid and late-18th century, the British Empire had sailed across the Pacific Ocean and occupied both the continents of Australia, New Zealand, and most part of Southern Asian including Japan. During the mid-19th century, Abraham Lincoln formed the American Empire in the 1680s, and would allow African-Americans, and Asian-Americans can lived as equals, until his assassination in 1865. Between the 1890s and the 1900s, the American Empire had begin their invasion to Mexico, Cuba, Jamaica as well as many Caribbean islands, as they are building a stronger empire in the North American continent, and most part of the South American continent. Pre-spaceflight 20th century In the 1910s, World War I begin when Wilhelm II started to annex several nation in Europe as well as Franz Joseph I who led his army for an imperial invasion through ground and air support. Between the late 1930s and the mid 1940s, World War II also occurred when a Terran tyrant named Adolf Hitler were able annex several nations in Europe and north Africa, along with his ally Joseph Stalin as they were able to start their first global empire, as well as Franklin D. Roosevelt of the American Empire. Then in the mid-20th century prior to their space flight, the Terrans were able to have atomic weapons to target cities from high above the air. Spaceflight 20th century In the 1950s, the Terran space era begins as they launched their first artificial satellite into space, which marks the beginning of early Terran spaceflight, as well as sending them to Luna. On July 20 1969, a Terran astronaut Neil Armstrong planted a Terran Empire flag on the surface of Luna and said his own words, "That's one small step for man, one great glory to the Empire." In the 1990s, a Terran Augment Khan Noonien Singh started the Eugenics Wars between 1992 to 1996, and after Khan and his followers had escaped from Earth along with most of his fleet of DY-100 ships, and had their own destiny out to the void, and genetic augmentation was banned by the Empire. 21st century In the 2030s, the Terrans developed interplanetary travel and were sent to Mars, which paved the way of bringing the first interplanetary empire, before their mission to the outer planets between the 2040s and the 2050s. In 2049, dilithium was discovered on Amalthea, the fifth moon of planet Jupiter. The dilithium crystals can paved the way of interstellar flight and allow Terrans to travel to the stars where they can be conquered. On April 5th, 2063, Terran Doctor Zefram Cochrane conducted his first warp flight with his starship the ''Phoenix'', attracting the attention of the Vulcans. Upon landing on Earth and making first contact, Cochrane shot the first Vulcan to exit the ship, allowing his fellow Terrans to board the alien ship and steal the Vulcans' technology; providing the Humans rapid technological advancement leading the early expansion of the Empire. Sometime in the 2070s, the Terran Empire send a fleet of DY-500 ships armed with nuclear warheads to the Alpha Centauri system which bring the first of expanding their interstellar empire, as well as the nearest star systems and planets such as Vulcan, Andoria, Tellar Prime, the Rigel system, and other planets and other star systems. Before there was an Imperial Starfleet in the 2130s, there was an early space naval force known as the Terran Imperial Stellar Navy (TISN) in the late 2080s, their mission is to expand their empire by attacking other planets and colonies and allow to built garrison bases in greater distances. 22nd century As of the 22nd century, the Empire had existed for hundreds of years, and had begun its expansion into outer space in 2063, when a Vulcan starship detected the warp drive signature of Zefram Cochrane's warp ship. When the Vulcans landed, their leader was shot by Cochrane, the ship ransacked for its technology and its remaining crew tortured for technological information. By 2155, the Empire, armed with its newly acquired Vulcan technology, went on to conquer not only the Vulcans themselves, but the Andorians, Tellarites, Denobulans and Orions as well. The Empire also committed attacks on the Xindi and Klingons during its aggressive initial expansion. This rapid expansion eventually proved to be detrimental to the young empire. With its martial resources spreading ever thinner, the Empire was in increasing danger of collapse due to a growing rebellion of its subjugated races, and some Terran rebels. In January of 2155, the crew of the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]], left Gorlan station as they were trying to rendezvous with the assault fleet, until first officer Commander Jonathan Archer had mutinied against Captain Forrest after discovering the Tholians had captured a Terran starship [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]], by capturing a Tholian pilot he discovered the location of the vessel and locked the course of the ship to the Vintaak system, using a captured Suliban cloaking device to remain undetected. Then the Enterprise was destroyed taking Forrest with it, then after the attack the Defiant recovered 40 survivors and they were brought aboard the ship. After the Defiant's warp engines came online, Archer decided to rendezvous with the assault fleet to take out some alien rebels, as the [[ISS Avenger (NX-09)|ISS Avenger]] was the only ship that survived the attack. Then after the briefing Archer killed Admiral Black with a 23rd century phaser which vaporized him, as he is planning to take his place as the new Emperor of the Terran Empire. Then after his speech, Archer plans to get rid of all non-Terrans including T'Pol, up to the Avenger, except Phlox as he is loyal to the Empire. Then as the Avenger alien crew members begin to rebel and to take out the Defiant, until they were all killed except T'Pol as she was being held prisoner on board the Defiant and was taken to the brig. Upon the Defiant's arrival to Earth, Archer was poisoned by Hoshi Sato, and as he is planning to take her place as Empress of the Terran Empire. Then after the Defiant reaches Earth, Sato threaten Fleet Admiral Gardner that if he doesn't surrender she'll targeted the Earth cities from high above. Then as Sato was planning to execute T'Pol she was stopped and killed by Commander Tucker, as he broke her neck and he also killed her bodyguard Sergeant Travis Mayweather, by stabbing his dagger through his chest in front of the bridge crew. After Tucker killed Sato, he decided to take over the Defiant and allow to declare himself as the new Emperor of the Terran Empire, then he came to T'Pol and spare her life as he is planning to allow her people to join the Earth as equals rather than slaves, and would allow T'Pol to become his bride and his Empress. Then after Tucker became Emperor and T'Pol as his Empress, the Terran Empire and the Vulcan Empire declares war against the Romulan Star Empire, which also allows Imperial Starfleet to steal Romulan cloaking devices to installing them to a fleet of Imperial ships, and planning their invasion to Romulus. After the invasion was successful the Romulans surrender to the Terran fleet and became subjected race to the Empire, then both Emperor Tucker and Empress T'Pol started their imperial family which marks their beginning of their matriarch of the Tucker Dynasty. Following the war, Emperor Tucker and Empress T'Pol formed a powerful military coalition of empires from five different species, known as the Terran Empire Alliance. This Alliance allows five species to fight together and would allow their future war against the Klingon Empire sometime in the 23rd century. 23rd century In 2242, the Klingons attacked a Terran colony on Archanis IV, and caused the deaths of 6,000 people and the Terran Empire declares war against the Klingon Empire. The assault fleet commanded by Kelvar Garth who plan to take out most of the Klingon fleet by surprised, during the Battle of Axanar in early 2243. In 2245, Imperial Starfleet build the most heavy cruisers, one of the ''Constitution'' class starships from Earth, the [[ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]], which became the new flagship for the Terran Empire, and it was commanded by Captain Robert April and it was launched from the San Francisco Shipyards on July 4, 2245. By 2267, the Empire was the dominant force in the Alpha-Beta quadrant border region. The Terrans were allies with the Betazoids from Betazed and the Trills from Trill, they were also part of the Terran Empire by 2267. 24th century The Terrans were allies with the Bajorans and their Empire, the Bajoran Empire. By 2370, the Terrans joined the Bajoran Empire. Category:Governments Category:Empires Category:Dark mirror universe